A further aspect provides a molded deodorant ball comprising a molded upper part, molded lower part and an overmolded ring which connects the parts after they are assembled.
A further aspect provides a ball comprising a first part and a second part, and a connecting part for connecting the first and second parts after they are assembled.
The ball parts may be formed by injection moulding.
The connecting ring may be formed by injection moulding.
The ball may further comprise a support ring.
The support ring may comprise a peripheral annulus, a hub and one or more spokes extending from the hub to the annulus.
The parts may be: different; similar; substantially the same; or exactly the same. In some embodiments the parts are generally hemispherical.
The parts may be formed from polypropylene.
The formed ball may have a diameter generally in the range 1 inch to 1.4 inches. Smaller and bigger dimensions may be possible using the same principles/technology.
In some embodiments the ball is produced conventionally, with single face molds and assembly and an overmolding process.
In some embodiments the ball is fabricatable by injection molding in one mold with a combined vertical and stack turning; and may include in-mold assembly and overmolding.
The present invention also provides a deodorant pack having a ball as described herein.
A further aspect provides a method of forming a ball comprising the steps of:                a. forming a first ball part and a second ball part;        b. assembling the first and second ball parts; and        c. forming a connecting ring on the assembled parts to join them together.        
The method may further comprise the steps of forming a support ring and assembling the support ring together with the ball parts at step b).
The first part and/or connecting ring and/or supporting ring may be formed by injection moulding.
Formation of the ball parts, and when present the support ring, their assembly and the addition of the ring may take place in one machine.
The method may further comprise the step of grinding at least part of the surface of the ball.
A further aspect provides a deodorant ball comprising a first ball part, and a second ball part, and a connecting part which connects the ball parts together.
A further aspect provides a method of forming a ball comprising the steps of:                i. forming a first ball part and a second ball part;        ii. assembling the ball parts together; and        iii. securing the ball parts together with a connecting part.        
In some embodiments the production of the ball halves, their assembly and the addition of the ring takes place in one tool or injection machine.
A lightweight ball design may be provided.
An improved production technique may be provided.
In one embodiment the ball comprises two different half ball parts (upper/lower) which are injection moulded, and an additional injected ring which connect the parts after they are assembled.
Different aspects and embodiments of the invention may be used separately or together.
Further particular and preferred aspects of the present invention are set out in the accompanying independent and dependent claims. Features of the dependent claims may be combined with the features of the independent claims as appropriate, and in combination other than those explicitly set out in the claims.